Alone
by anthony.wollf
Summary: What if more than the kyubi got sealed into Naruto, and he didn't have the sandaime's protection. Naruto would grow more distant to people and would try to escape especially when he has found a new idol, one not from the hidden leaf. Powerful Naruto Run away Naruto. Hellsing properties like a few characters. Also a few characters from other anime. M for language


Hello guys this is my very first fanfiction and I hope that you all enjoy it.

Summary- What if more than the kyubi got sealed into Naruto, and he didn't have the sandaime's protection. Naruto would grow more distant to people and would try to escape especially when he has found a new idol, one not from the hidden leaf. Powerful Naruto Run away Naruto. Hellsing properties like a few characters.

I own none of this but the OCs, but there aren't an yet.

-Five years after the Kyubi attack-

The most powerful village in the world couldn't escape the greatest weakness of all humanity. They feared what they couldn't understand. Due to this fear they hated a small boy who was just unlucky to be the one that they could not understand. Naruto Uzumaki, could usually be found sitting on top of the hokage monument, particularly on the head of the shodaime hokage (first fire shadow), Hashirama Senju. He had learned about the four hokage from one of the books that he stole from the library. He had started his own training today because he couldn't find anyone who would help him even the sandaime hokage yelled at him that he was never going to allow him to become a ninja. Naruto was built very small even for a five year old, and wore dark colored clothes and a black wrapping over his head so that he could stay hidden. Naruto may have only been five, but living on the streets since he was three caused him to learn things faster, so for a five year old he was mature and smart. He had stolen books from the village library, they were, 'training for the youthful hearts,' 'Ninjutsu, for dummies', and a weird green book that said 'bingo book' on it. He had taken the bingo book from a silver haired anbu wearing a mask designed like a dog that was writing on a scroll. He then had travelled to one of the many training grounds in the village, he was going there to get some materials. When he got there he looked around hoping that it would be empty, and to his luck there was no one there at least that he could see. He took the one hundred kunai scattered across the training ground, and as many shuriken as he could find. He also picked up something he didn't expect to find sealing scrolls. Naruto only wanted to have friends, friends that he could become strong to protect. He had lived his entire life being beaten and attacked for no reason as far as he knew, and he always had thought that adults were supposed to help him, but they only ever attacked him and hurt him worse. The worst thing that they had done to him was making him alone, the civilian adults had told all of their children to avoid the demon boy, and the hokage ordered all ninja to have no interaction with him. Though they all obeyed the order some found ways around the order, as the hokage said that the ninja could have no interaction, but he never said anything about leaving things around near him. Even then only a few of the ninja actually gave him anything, usually it was just a few anbu that he had recognized. That was how he got the weights that he had been wearing for about a year, and how he was able to sneak around easily. Other anbu helped him survive as a few of them had known his mother, like his father's living student. After Naruto had gotten all of the weapons he could he left to go to one of the many hideouts he had made in the village. The one that he had decided to enter was in a cave under the hokage monument that looked as though it used to house ninja. The reason he thought that ninja had stayed there before him was because of the weapons and scrolls he had found in there before he cleaned it. He had moved them so that he could make it possible to have somewhere to sleep, but he had kept them. There was allot of swords, and a few staffs, but the thing that confused him was the fact that all of the swords were zanbatos and they all were longer than he was tall and just as wide. He planned on selling them under a henge once he learned how to do the technique. The cave that he was in was huge, it had a weapon rack, an entire area big enough for training, and a cabinet full of scrolls that also made him feel as though the cave used to be the home of ninja. The details of the room were hard to distinguish due to the small amount of light.

Once he got inside he lit a torch and hung it between a few rocks in the wall. Then he started to read the book on ninjutsu that he had stolen. He read about channeling chakra since he had learned to access his own by spying on genin teams. After he read how to channel it he picked up one of the sealing scrolls that he found earlier, and he put his small hands over the now opened scroll and channeled his chakra as slowly as he possibly could. Then a poof of smoke came from the scroll revealing basic training gear. There was new weights that were bigger than his old ones and a weapon sharpener that he could use for his newly acquired weapons. He then used the already made sealing scrolls to store the small library of scrolls he had in the cave. After he had sealed away the scrolls he turned to the other books he had taken, and decided that he wanted to know what it was because it was being carried by an anbu. He flipped to the front page and it read, "Bingo book's guide book for hunters" then below that it said, "In this book is the profiles of over two hundred ninja that are of B-class to S-class. Their strengths are listed as well as their weaknesses. We also provide a small backstory of accomplishments and career." Now that he had read that he was interested in this book. He began to flip through the book until he found pg. 39, "Mangetsu Hozuki, Leader of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and the only man to ever wield all seven of the blades utilized by the group. He is a master of water manipulation, and can convert his entire chakra network into water based chakra making him nearly impossible to injure if near a water source.

Ninjutsu-Low S-class- Well versed in the use of water jutsu. Known most for his suiton body no jutsu that turns his body into water.

Taijutsu-Mid A-class, proficient in style that complements his kenjutsu.

Kenjutsu-S-class, Master of the use of any style of sword.

Fuinjutsu- adept, main way that the swordsmen carry their large bladed swords is in the seals that he makes.

Genjutsu- No skill in casting genjutsu, but due to his chakra network being made from water based chakra the flow is always changing making it entirely useless against him.

Bounty-Iwa-dead 5,000,000 ryo, alive 7,500,000 ryo, Kumo-dead or alive 5,000,000 ryo. (1 ryo= 1 dollar for this story because I don't know the actual rate of conversion.)"

At seeing the entry Naruto had found an idol. He had found someone to look up to. He was beyond happy. The only thing he had to do now was to get out of the village hidden in the leaves. He knew that no one would cry over him leaving, but he also knew that the hokage would never allow the 'demon' to leave the village in fear that it would strike back. Though Naruto thought that he needed to meet this man, and he knew that if he was in the book then he must still be alive. Naruto then began to start the first workout from the beginners regime in the workout book. The book was pretty useful once you get past the over use of the word youth in it.

-Kirigakure Mizukage's office-

"Yagura your time is up." A white haired man with shoulder length hair wearing anbu gear and holding the Hiramekarei in his right hand, and the Kubikiribocho in his left. He then swung them in an X-formation at Yagura, the yondaime mizukage blocked the blades with his corral staff. Mangetsu then opted for the use of one sword to keep up with Yagura's bojutsu. Mangetsu charged the young mizukage and swung the Kubikiribocho horizontally in hopes of ending it quickly and taking off his head, but to his dismay Yagura blocked the swing. They then continued to parry each other's blows with their weapons, and then Mangetsu used his superior strength to push away from Yagura using his Kubikiribocho. Then they both began to go through hand seals

"Suiton: Water Dragon no jutsu" Yagura screamed and a three story dragon made of water went flying at Mangetsu who stood tall and attempted to stop the dragon with his own jutsu.

"Suiton: Water shock wave, Suiton: water encampment wall." Mangetsu screamed back at the man and the two water type jutsu combined creating a large rotating wall of water the same size as the dragon shot at him. Mangetsu knew that his jutsu could only protect him for so long as Yagura can spam jutsu the size of the dragon and feel no affects, but Mangetsu couldn't because his limited amount of chakra. Before Mangetsu could act after that jutsu he could hear someone or multiple people going through multiple hand seals. As the water jutsu ended the water covered the ground.

"Raiton: seering electromagnetic field of static" yelled a voice that Mangetsu found to be unfamiliar with. All of the water that had covered the battlefield including the water that made up Mangetsu's body began to sizzle. The water on the battle zone began to evaporate from the extensive amount of electricity running through it. Then Mangetsu felt his body begin to sizzle and evaporate, and a man walked out of the shadows wearing a black cloak with a golden trim, and had long black spikey hair. The details of his face were not visible due to a mask covering his face, but his eyes were a golden amber color. "Goodbye Mangetsu. You were a great warrior who should've won this battle." The man said revealing a soft tone that seemed to carry an air of arrogance to it. Then the man turned around to face the unwounded Yagura, "He will die now. That technique could evaporate an entire lake with ease. Now pay me so I can get out of here." The amber eyed man said to Yagura who walked over to the wall and pulled out a bag full of money and handed it to the man.

"Thank you for your services." Yagura said while turning to the now dying Mangetsu, "I have known that you would try this since your subordinate Kisame had failed. He came close to succeeding, but then again I was alone then, and wasn't prepared." Yagura said in a tone similar to that of a lecture. "I expect now that you are dead, your subordinate Zabuza will run away and seek revenge for his master's death. Am I missing anything, Mangetsu-chan?" Yagura asked the evaporating body of Mangetsu who could still respond one last time before his entire body disappears.

"Fuck you!" Mangetsu spat at Yagura who just began to laugh at the way Mangetsu could attack him verbally even in death. Then Mangetsu did something, he pushed the last of his chakra from his evaporating body into the ground where the water had drawn a sealing array. "Fuinjutsu: sealing barrier gates of Hell" he said as the water began to glow and the water began to surround Yagura's body and then it began to burn and evaporate, scalding the flesh of Yagura. Yagura then fell to the ground screaming in pain as his arms were seared.

"Nice try, you ass hole, but I won't die that easy." Yagura yelled at the imprint in the ground where Mangetsu had just layed before dying. "And I can always get back what you have taken from me." Yagura said as he began to calm down from the searing pain of having his body boiled, and he began to heal because of the sanbi being sealed inside of him. His entire body healed itself other than his arms which on the back of each hand were the kanji for hell, and they were dehydrated and nearly charred.

-Leaf village one week later-

"Hey, kid?" a blue haired man wearing a chunin uniform said to Naruto. "I got a way to get you out of this village that not even the hokage could deny." The chunin explained. That caught Naruto's attention, as he himself had been training twenty four hours a day since he started.

"How? There is no way that the hokage would let me the 'demon' bane of the village leave." Naruto said to Mizuki who chuckled.

"Listen kid. What I need you to do is steal the big scroll in the hokage's office and meet me on top of the hokage monument. From there we can head our separate ways. The village will think that you stole the scroll for yourself which would mean that not even the hokage could convince them to bring you back, and I get to leave the village to gain power." Mizuki explained to Naruto who thought it through for a few moments before responding.

"You've got a deal. Tommorrow night at eight I will have the scroll for you at the hokage monument." Naruto said while thinking to himself 'who does this guy think he is? I guess tomorrow I get to leave after I deal with him.'

"Thank you Naruto-san, you may call me Mizuki" The now identified Mizuki said while thinking 'this is great. This way I won't take any blame for the scroll being stolen, and I get on Orochimaru-sama's good side.' With those words Mizuuki turned and shunshin'd away. Naruto took the opportunity to scout out his newly appointed mission by going to the hokage tower. He knew that stealing the scroll couldn't be that hard, mostly because he had already learned the henge no jutsu and his stealth skills have improved with how he is able to hide from the civilians and ninja that try to hurt him. Also he thought that it couldn't be that much harder than shoplifting which he also had to do often because most stores wouldn't sell him anything, or if they did the prices were five or six times the normal price, and the worst part is that the hokage condones this treatment of Naruto. Naruto went as fast as he could while wearing his new weights into the shadows of the alley and crept through the alleys at good speed until he was a block from the hokage tower. There were no more alleys between him and the hokage's tower at this point, so he took a moment to think about the plans he had to get the scrolls. That is when he got an idea, 'I'll steal the scroll today, leave a fake under a henge, and leave the village tomorrow. Once I'm out of the village the henge will dispel itself.' With that he took his black wrappings off of his hair and walked through the street, right down the middle of the street. He was implementing a stealth strategy he learned from a book, 'Plain sight is the strongest area of stealth when the populace is on high alert.' Naruto knew that the concept worked, and had used it a few times, but he was always worried that someone would attack him. He knew that he could take just about any civilian, but he also knew that if he attacked anyone even in his own defense he would be imprisoned or executed. To his luck no one saw him or no one recognized him with his hair showing, so once he reached the hokage tower he did a quick henge to look like One of the chunin who he hadn't seen in a while hoping that she was out of the village, his henged form looked like a well-endowed fourteen year old girl with purple hair that covered most of 'her' forehead protector. 'She' wore a mesh armor shirt with sleeves under a tan colored trench coat that went to 'her' knees and a skirt of a darker color than the trench coat. 'She' then walked into the building and a started to notice glares from the other shinobi and kunoichi in the hall, Naruto had thought that he messed up the henge.

That is until he heard a male yell, "Get the fuck out. You stupid snake bitch." In response Naruto did what he wished that he could do to most that verbally attack him. 'She' threw a kunai at the man who said its face, and because Naruto was still new to throwing weapons it only left a slice on the man's cheek. Then Naruto proceeded to appear behind the man.

"Now why would I be leaving? I just get back to the village, and this is how you treat me. Hurtful, but next time you do it I'll hurt you." 'She' said before walking down the hall to the hokages office, leaving behind a crowd of ninja in disbelief. After 'she' was gone they all checked on the unnamed jonin who 'she' attacked. Naruto was pleased, and what the man had yelled would actually help him with the disguise. Before 'she' got to the hokages office a male chunin wearing brown pants and a brown shirt walked up to 'her.'

"Um.. Are you okay..?" The boy said to 'her'

"I'm fine, but if one more person calls me the fucking snake bitch, somebody else won't be." 'She' said, still upset, and Naruto acting like he wishes he could sometimes.

"Anko-chan that hurts. You know your buddy Iruka would never call you that." He said to 'her.' This is where Naruto knew that acting was required, and blushed from embarrassment.

"Thank you Iruka-kun." 'She' said to him, "but I have to go talk to the hokage. See you later." With that Iruka walked back down the hallway happy that his crush would talk to him, even if they had been teammates a few times he barely ever got to talk to her.

Back with Naruto, 'Anko' knew that it being 3:30 'she' had more than an hour before the hokage returned to his office. He knew this because the hokage always had a meeting between 2:00 and 4:00 with the council, and with the recent peace in the village he has been leaving his office empty, without even the normal anbu guards to keep it protected. This gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to take the scroll, so he walked in and grabbed the scroll. Then he wrapped the scroll with his scarf and placed a henge on the scarf covered scroll that made it look like a limb of a tree and tossed it out the window into a bush. Then he took out another scroll and released the scroll and a log appeared out of it. He place a henge on the log to make it look just like the scroll of sealing. Then he took the opportunity to take a few of the hokage's books on chakra and other random books that he saw. He sealed all of the books that he grabbed into the scroll that the log originally was in. He put away the scroll in his pocket and jumped out the window and grabbed the limb to a tree outside the hokages office right above the bush that he had thrown the scroll into. Naruto was happy that nothing had gone wrong so far, no one had caught him in the henge earlier, and the anbu that guard the office were at the hokage meetings. Naruto then rushed to his cave carrying the scroll. He couldn't wait to start learning from it, even if he didn't have as much time as he would like to prepare for Mizuki but one day is better than none.

Once he reached the cave he rolled the scroll open, and his eyes widened at what he read about the effects of the first jutsu. The jutsu was known as the shadow clone jutsu, it created solid clones that could transmit memories to the original host, but it required allot of chakra. He then began to read how to preform it and he started practicing the technique. Then he decided to push as little chakra as he could into the technique knowing that however many clones is what he would have to use for now. When he did that something even more suprising happened, sixty clones appeared, and he decided to put all of the clones to work on training.

"Break into six groups everyone." The clones did what they were told, "Group 1 will be working on the chakra control from the book that I took from the hokages office. Group 2 will start working on the taijutsu style that I found, it won't be our primary style, but it will work for now. Group 3 go watch Mizuki under henges so that I know his strengths. Group 4 start reading the notes and directions on the chimera technique. Group 5 read and start working on the fuinjutsu book that I took from the office, and group 6 will search this cave deeper. I still feel that this cave was home to ninja, Bring back whatever you find." Naruto exclaimed to the clones who responded with simple 'hai.' As Naruto watched them get to work, he decided to continue his own and left under a henge to go to the ninja library to find more scrolls to steal. After he did that he found his way back to the cave. While he was heading there one of his clones that were following Mizuki had dispelled itself when heard something important, 'So that is why the village hates me. Thanks Mizuki' Naruto thought as one of his clones heard Mizuki talking to a jonin about the kyubi brat. This gave Naruto an idea, and he had to make contact to the beast that he held. 'Maybe it won't hate me.' Naruto thought about it. He then went to the cave to attempt his first contact with the nine tails.

When he got to the cave he told the clones to dispel all at once so that the beast would have to show itself. They all did what they were told and the original Naruto passed out from the strain of all of those memories. Even if it had only been that day sixty clones all at once would knock him out if he wasn't used to accepting the memories.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in what looked to be a lake of blood, and he knew that he had succeeded in entering his mind. He then turned around to see what the innermost most part of his mind looks, and it seemed to be exactly like he expected. He saw bars that were thick as telephone poles set at five or six foot intervals. Naruto looked between the poles to find out if he was right about the kyubi being sealed inside of him, and to his luck there was an outline of a creature behind the bars, and it appeared to be sleeping. Naruto walked up to the bars inspecting it closely trying to find out what was going on.

"Get up. Is that you in there kyubi?" He yelled at the beast hoping that it wouldn't be too angry with him for waking it. Naruto watched the creature to see if it would move, but instead of the creature waking something else came walking from behind it. It appeared to be a man of around six foot tall wearing some kind of coat.

"Don't bother kid. Kyubi has been sleeping for almost a year. He said something about stupid humans attacking children, and he told me not to wake him unless you're out of the village. Also my name is Alucard. I'm the reason kyubi attacked the village. We were fighting and kind of got out of hand. Then your hokage sealed kyubi in here, but I got caught in the sealing too." The man said walking out of the cage, he looked like a demon in human form. He was wearing a red coat over what looked like a formal suit, but what really made him look like a demon incarnate was his eyes of crimson. Those eyes screamed danger, and this man said he fought on equal terms with the kyubi that is insane.

"Well you said your name was Alucard right?" Alucard nodded, "How come I've never heard of you? And why won't the kyubi wake up until I'm out of the village?" Naruto asked the man, who just smirked.

"The reason you've never heard of me is that I'm a vampire." Naruto looked at the man with disbelief, "You don't believe me. Well after you kill that bitch tomorrow I'll prove it. After you kill him I want you to drink his blood and you will gain a few of my abilities and your hair will turn to an orange color, your eyes will turn red, and you will grow fangs. Also before you ask, as long as you don't go without blood for too long the sun won't bother you." Alucard explained to the young blonde.

"Okay, Alucard I will do it, but after that I expect you and kyubi to train me. I'm going to the land of water. After my training I want to recreate a group called the seven swordsmen of the mist." Naruto said in a commanding tone that he could barely muster.

"Okay that sounds reasonable. I'll wake up the fox it'll take at least the day, and tomorrow night your training starts. It should take about four years for the training, and a few years to reestablish the village." Alucard said as Naruto walked off into the darkness hoping that it was how to get out so that he could find out what the clones found out.

-next night, after another day of clone training in the same things as the day before-

"Time to taste some blood" Naruto said to himself as he took a step out of the shadows on the homage monument. He was expecting Mizuki, but what he saw concerned him. He saw a full squad of anbu, and he could sense Mizuki in the trees. It infuriated Naruto that the bastard would do this. Naruto knew he could take a chunin down with the traps he set, but anbu were an issue. He also knew that his only chance was to use his big trap that he only set in case something like this happened. "shadow clone Justu now all of you set off the paper bombs and dispel yourselves. I'll take care of Mizuki and bring him to his grave." As Naruto said that all of the clones ran off through the woods. After a few minutes a huge explosion went off that took out a few anbu that hadn't seen it coming, and temporarily blinded the rest of them scattered. Then Mizuki made his move he jumped into the open where the anbu had been standing and saw 'Naruto' covered in blood under a tree. Mizuki took advantage of the situation and charged 'Naruto.'

"Die, you fucking demon." Mizuki yelled as he tried to impale Naruto through the heart, and smiled as he killed the Naruto clone. With the poof of smoke symbolizing the clone dispelling Mizuki became irate and yelled, "Where the fuck are you? You Fucking demon…" Mizuki's sentence never ended, because as the clone dispelled an explosive tag went off directly under where the clone had been laying prior to the attack. The explosion was enough to blow Mizuki's feet off, and he began to scream for help.

"Well it looks like I win Mizuki-san. You only have one thing left to give me." Naruto said to the near petrified Mizuki. Mizuki's screaming seemed to have taken a pause at hearing Naruto say he was going to take something else away from him.

"What else do I have that you could possibly want?" Mizuki asked in fear that the demon had something evil thought up to do to him.

"That's an easy one Mizuki-san. I want your blood, and I will have it." Naruto said in a new voice that Mizuki had never heard before. It was full of hatred, and all that had been there before was pain suffering. Mizuki knew that he couldn't stop Naruto and he couldn't run, so he accepted his fate and with a final thrust he pierced his own heart and died. Naruto didn't care if he was dead or alive Alucard's only orders was to drink his blood. Naruto then sliced the dead chunin's throat and clamped him mouth over Mizukis neck in order to take in all the blood that he could. After a few minutes Naruto raised himself from the lifeless body of Mizuki.

'Good job boy. You are now officially a vampire. Kyubi should be awake by tomorrow morning. Get out of here, now. I'll lead you to the cave were mine and kyubi's fight started.' Naruto heard in his mind he knew that it was Alucard, because he knew that Alucard like him had a sense of self preservation. 'Naruto, I'm taking over our body. We need to get there fast, and right now you're not fast enough.' Alucard screamed inside of Naruto's mind, and with that Naruto passed out.

The next morning Naruto first went to his mindscape to get his training started, and to finally meet the great kyubi. When he got there he saw Alucard cleaning his pistols, and the giant fox cleaning its teeth with a claw.

"Hello, Kyubi-san. I have a request of you." Naruto said to the great demon fox. "I would like you to allow me to have a sort of kekkei genkai called blood release. I want it to allow me to control and harden my blood, as well as turn my entire body into blood. Just stuff like that." Naruto said hoping that commanding the five story fox was really that great of an idea.

**"Why not, Sure."** The kyubi said to the boy who looked on in disbelief at the fact that he had just gave a command to one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. **"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for revenge on that stupid village. It should be ready to start training with tomorrow. Now wake up, it seems that this cave was housing a circus, and don't forget about the physical changes, your eyes are blood red, and your hair is orange." **The Kyubi said explaining the situation to Naruto. Naruto just did what he was told and got up. He walked around and the kyubi was right he was at a circus, as he could see the tents a few feet away. He wanted to see what type of acts there were at this circus. As he was walking towards the tents he saw a girl at least ten years older than him being hounded by a bunch of boys. He thought that it was weird and then he saw one of the boys try to grab her, and he blinked. By the time his eyes opened there were fifteen bodies on the cave floor and the girl was walking away on her hands. She was wearing a pair of pink pants that stopped about two inches past her knee and had four longer pieces of cloth going all four cardinal directions from the top of her pants, and she wore a top that started just above her midriff of the same [ink color as the pants with a diamond shaped cloth over top of the shirt. She also had the facial appearance of a monkey, in a cute way, and had brunette hair that was braided down her back. She continued walking into the tent where she took a seat. Naruto rushed inside the tent at his fastest speed, and heard Alucard and the kyubi murmuring things that he couldn't decipher. Though he didn't care what they were saying. He had found someone who could teach him taijutsu which was good, as his other trainers could teach everything but taijutsu. When he reached her he tapped her shoulder hoping to get her attention. She turned and looked at the boy for a moment then smiled.

"Is there something that I could help you with little one." She asked him while smiling since he was young she knew that he wouldn't hit on her unless he was a perverted child.

"Yes ma'm. My Name is Naruto. I was hoping you would teach me taijutsu?" Naruto asked sheepishly as he was afraid that she would deal with him just like she did the last bunch that annoyed her.

"Why do you fight" she asked Naruto who responded quickly and effortlessly which gave credibility to his answer.

"I want to save others. I want to protect those who are precious to me. I fight for what I want, peace and equality." Naruto said, happy that he had been reading stolen books for more than a year making his vocabulary much larger than most people his age.

"If that is true then I will teach you. My name is Ty Lee. Now let me go tell the ring leader I'm leaving the circus." She said and Naruto took a puzzled look as he thought it would take more convincing to get her to agree, "Don't worry. I have been looking for an excuse to leave this place anyways. Meet me at the cave in ten minutes." She said before leaving again walking on her hands. He ran away knowing that this could help him with his dream to bring the mist village out of war and to one day meet his idol Mangetsu.

A/N

This is my first fanfiction so I am open to all constructive criticism. Please no Flaming. I love Naruto and came up with this while reading other fanfics, and I thought the blood release went well with the idea of having Alucard with him. The next few chapters will be some training and some field experience in fighting. Also the chimera technique will be different than it was in the anime with Hiruko. When I get that far I will explain.

Pairing poll sort of- I have a ton of ideas, but I want some fan input. This poll will be available for votes for atleast a few chapters.

Anyone outside of Konoha that is female. Leave a review of the pairings you would like to see for Naruto, I will even accept feminized characters.

No harem.


End file.
